deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser vs Greymon
Bowser vs Greymon DB By ZombieSlayer23 Bowser Wiz: Bowser is the archenemy of Mario, stealing Princess Peach as much as he can. But this reptilian dragon-turtle doesn't only specialize in capturing, as he can sure fight on his own. Boomstick: Being based partly off of a dragon, Bowser has the infamous fire breath! He can burn opponents to a crisp with it, and he never runs out of fire fuel! Wiz: And Bowser sure knows how to use his hands. His punches and kicks are devastating, not to mention his claw scratches. Boomstick: He also has a Koopa Kart! With it, he flys around! But Bowser doesn't only need this to go high! Bowser can jump amazingly high, and he hardly takes fall damage! But it is presumed that if he falls from a REALLY high place, it'll probably hurt. This is shown in New Super Mario Bros. DS, where in the final battle, Mario/Luigi makes him fall from a pretty big height, and he was left passed out. If the fall had been bigger, he'd be dead! Wiz: Anyways, along with his normal orange fire balls, he can shoot pink fire balls that are stronger and faster. Not to mention, he also has ground stomps like Mario. He also has extras like barrels that he can throw. Boomstick: Bowser's a plan maker, but the plans aren't always the best. Sometimes he even ends up fighting ALONGSIDE Mario instead of just fighting Mario. But Bowser is a real brute! Wiz: But this isn't what Bowser only has. After being struck by lightning, Bowser turns into his ultimate form. Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser is way bigger than Bowser, and his moves do way more damage. Sadly, he still can take damage. Still, his attacks in his form are amazing, and some even freeze foes. Boomstick: Buuuuut, Giga Bowser has a time limit of 13 seconds. Still, Bowser is AWESOME! Wiz: It really is no doubt the Bowser is fit to take on fiction's toughest characters. Bowser: Show time! Greymon Wiz: When a agumon passes into adulthood Greymon digivolves. Boomstick: Also becomes a champion. Wiz: Greymon is a type Digimon Dinosaur He is very aggressive but he is very intelligent. Boomstick: What? an intelligent dinosaur? what? He graduated in howard? Wiz: Greymon has in his head caparazon very similar to that of a rhinoceros beetle is very resistant. Boomstick: Also has a monstrous claws and horns do not like to be attacked by them. Wiz: Greymon attacks are mega flare is its characteristic attack launches a fireball to return ashes his enemy and in his battle against Shellmon he returned his chorra water steam so that you can reach over 1000 c. Boomstick :son of godzilla! Wiz: You remind me when he called godzilla Greymon that did not know his name. Boomstick: And Greymon has no more attacks? Wiz: In fact if, another of his attack is impact horn is that Greymon heads his opponent with his horn and fire wall consisting in which Greymon creates a fire wall that prevents any attack of the enemy pass, but that only works in your alrrededor an attack from below or above if you could reach. Boomstick: Greymon besides style is a bit basic apart from his fire attacks Greymon attacks rely on brute force and combined with his intelligence helps him win battles. Greymon: Mega flame! DB Coming soon... Conclusion Coming soon... Next time Coming soon... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Digimon vs mario Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Fire Duel Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles